


Clone Wars One-Shots

by sara_skyloser



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_skyloser/pseuds/sara_skyloser
Summary: This will contain reader x character one-shots I've written for Clone Wars characters.  Most of them will be clones!
Kudos: 26





	1. Rex / picture perfect

You stood in front of the clone battalion and gave a friendly wave. General Skywalker just introduced you to his legion and you were ready to get to work. The men were dismissed and you got your camera ready. You worked as a photographer for a media company on Coruscant. You had just been assigned to take photos of the war fronts with the 501st.

General Skywalker's captain approached you and you dropped your camera letting it hang on your neck.

"I'm Captain Rex," he greeted you with a smile. 

"(Y/n)," you smiled back and shook his hand.

"Have you done this kind of work before?" Rex asked.

"Taking photos, yes. Being on a battlefield, no," you answered with a nervous laugh.

"You'll be fine," Rex promised. "The men know that you're on special assignment and to be protected."

"That's good to know," you said. You stood in a cruiser and the reality that you were about to enter a war zone was setting in. "I was starting to rethink my decision on taking this job."

Rex looked at you curiously. "Why did you take this job?"

"My boss said he wanted to put out an article of why clones should be welcomed into society when the war is over," you explained. "There are people who think all you're meant for is this," you gestured towards the weapons and explosives surrounding you. "My job is to take photos and prove you guys aren't a bunch of droids."

"Do people really think that?" Rex asked in a low voice. He knew people had mixed feelings about clones, but now he was hearing it from someone first hand.

"Yeah," you sighed. "It's a pretty stupid assignment, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Rex asked with slight aggression.

"I mean it's pretty obvious to me that you're a human being," you replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm really hoping that there's flesh under there and not a bunch of droid parts."

You jutted your chin towards his armor and Rex chuckled.

"It's too bad other people can't see that," you added softly.

"Maybe your photos will change that," Rex said with a smile.

"I hope so."

***

A battle took place on the surface of a Republic world. The 501st made quick work of the Separatist forces and were soon posing with battle droid parts. You laughed as you snapped a photo of Fives and Jesse kissing a battle droid's head from both sides.

You couldn't believe people thought clones were senseless beings. These soldiers had proven pretty quickly that they were full of more life and love than the dull people you worked with.

"Hey (y/n)!" Tup yelled. "Get a picture of this!"

Tup pulled off his hair tie and his long locks spilled over his shoulders. You smiled as you took a photo of him. He looked better than most of the hair models you had worked with.

"Have you settled in fine?" Rex asked putting a hand on your shoulder. 

"Oh yeah," you replied. "I'm glad I decided to come take pictures with you guys instead of at a stupid opera event on Coruscant."

Rex chuckled at your response and pulled out one of his blasters.

"If you're free, I could show you how to shoot," he offered. "You are under our protection, but you should be able to take care of yourself."

"I'd like that," you smiled. 

Rex led you to a secluded space where a droid head was mounted on a stick. That must've been the makeshift target.

"Keep both of your hands on the blaster," Rex helped position your hands so you held the weapon correctly.

A blush formed on your cheeks at the contact. You noticed how close he leaned in to see where the barrel of the blaster was pointing. Most of the lesson went like this. You fired a shot and Rex would make small adjustments on your stance so you could aim better. 

"You're getting good," Rex smiled as you shot the middle of the droid's head. He picked it up and walked to the side. "Try shooting it while it's in motion."

You nodded in response and watched as Rex tossed the droid part into the air. You fixed your eyes on the target and fired. The droid part cluttered and fell to the ground smoking.

"I hit it!" you exclaimed. 

Full of excitement, you ran over to Rex and threw your arms around him. After a moment of hesitation, he put his arms around your waist. 

You pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Thanks for teaching me, Captain," you said.

"It's no problem," he smiled. 

Later that day you got hungry and the rations weren't really doing it for you. You pulled out a snack you packed for yourself and began to munch on it quietly.

"What's that?" Rex asked sitting down next to you. 

"Chips," you replied with your mouth still full. "These are one of my favorites."

You held the bag of chips in front of Rex. "Have some."

He looked at the snack carefully before reaching in and eating a piece. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. After he managed to swallow the chip, he looked at you in disbelief.

"That was very spicy," Rex decided. "How do you eat that?"

You shrugged and looked at the bag. "I don't know. I guess I'm used to it."

"Well, the food they give us in the mess isn't nearly as, ah, flavorful," Rex chuckled. He stared at the bag of chips with hunger in his eyes. "Can I have another one?"

"Of course," you laughed and handed him the bag. 

Pretty soon, Rex devoured the whole thing. You couldn't believe he thought it was too spicy a minute ago. Poor guy probably never got to eat any junk food.

***

A few weeks passed and you had grown close with the men, especially the captain. You enjoyed taking pictures of all the guys and showing them to Rex. It was difficult bringing yourself to take photos of the horrible aftermath of war, but it was necessary in order to convince the public that clones deserved a good life after the war. 

The 501st's next mission took place on a Separatist controlled world. The troops stalked carefully over a ridge. You stumbled over a rock and your camera fell out of your hands, tumbling far away.

"Ah! I need that!" you exclaimed to yourself and hurried after the camera.

"(Y/n) wait!" Rex called after you.

You ignored his shouts and picked up your camera. You dusted it off, glad that it came away with only a few scratches. After securing it around your neck, you looked up to see a vicious creature snarling in front of you. It moved to attack and a shot rang out. The predator fell to the ground. You looked next to you to see Rex with a blaster in hand. You ran over to him and pressed yourself to his side, slightly trembling from the scare.

"I thought I told you to wait," Rex said in an upset voice. He put his blaster away and pulled off his helmet. Concern was written over his face.

"Sorry," you apologized. "But I needed to get my camera. The footage in there is important!"

Rex placed his hand on the side of your head and looked at you deeply. "Your life is more important than a silly camera."

You thought about how the photos you had taken over the last few weeks could change the outlook people had on clones. It would be worthwhile.

"I disagree," you crossed your arms. "These pictures might get you guys a better life after this war."

"Maybe," Rex replied softly. "But my life wouldn't be better if you weren't there at the end of all this."

Rex's fingers were now tracing your cheek and you slowly closed your eyes feeling his warm breath on your lips. In seconds, the gap closed and his lips pressed gently onto yours. You put your arms around his neck to bring him closer.

With a deep sigh, Rex pulled back. "We should probably head back before the General misses us."

"Yeah, probably," you whispered back letting your hand run down his chest plate. You looked up and your eyes met his. You and Rex broke out into quiet laughter. 

***

The time for you to head back to Coruscant came too soon. You had just said your goodbyes to the men at the hangar when your eyes landed on Rex. You walked up to him with sorrow in your step. "Will I ever see you again?"

Rex took your hand and smiled at you. "The boys like to hang out at 79's when we're on leave. Maybe you could join us sometime."

"I'd love to," you smiled and gave him a kiss. 

Rex's comlink went off and he sighed. He was being called back for a mission briefing.

"I have to go," he said.

"I know," you replied looking down. "Just come back in one piece, okay?"

Rex chuckled at your concern and lifted your chin to give you a quick kiss. "I usually do."

***

It didn't take long for your photos to be released with articles and other media sources. Not everyone agreed with your message, but public opinion was changing. The reality of who clones were was being revealed and people were beginning to understand them. In fact, there were some media companies that wanted more of these pictures.

You got ready as fast as possible and hurried over to 79's. When Rex came back to Coruscant, he sent you a transmission to meet him at the bar that night. 

You walked in and found Rex leaning against a wall.

"Rex!" you called to him.

His eyes lit up when he saw you. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and you held on to him tight.

"I've missed you, (y/n)," Rex smiled at seeing you in his arms.

"I missed you too," you buried your face into his neck.

You pulled back slightly so you could look at him. "I have good news."

"What is it?" Rex asked.

You smiled widely before answering him. "My company really liked the pictures I got of you guys. They want more and, well, I was approved to come along on more missions with the 501st."

"Really?" Rex asked in disbelief.

You nodded in confirmation and he held you even tighter.

"I guess people really liked those pictures of Tup, huh?" Rex joked.

"You have no idea," you responded with a laugh. Some of your coworkers said that Tup should become a model after the war. 

You looked around the bar and watched people dance and get drunk.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" Rex asked.

You nodded and he led you outside. The sun had set and the city glimmered to life. Rex laced his hand in yours and you leaned into his side. No camera could capture the beauty in this moment.


	2. Echo / find me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend Echo's injuries weren't as horrible as they actually were after the Citadel.

It was your first time seeing a clone up close. Hired by the Confederacy, you worked in a medical center taking care of a blast victim who arrived to you barely clinging to life. You finished addressing the poor man's wounds and finally were able to sit back and take a deep breath. Your eyes once again landed on the unconscious clone. Now that you finished your job, you could look at him as a person. Strong features and toned muscles complemented him. He had dark hair just like the rest of the clones, but something drew you in.

Your head dropped and you shot your eyes open. It had been a long night for you caring for this clone. You decided to head back to your quarters to get some rest. The next day would be hard as well.

***

In the morning you came back to see your patient. You changed his bandages and kept his injuries clean. When you got to his face, you let your eyes rest. He was quite handsome. You smiled to yourself thinking of what his voice must sound like.

***

Days passed and you took care of your clone patient. He wasn't awake, but it felt like he was. He was good company. As you treated him, you mumbled about your day, your job, and the terrible joke your friend told you in the hallway.

You sat at his bedside, reading something on the Holonet when you noticed the man begin to stir. You got a bottle of water ready and he cracked open his eyes. He tried to get up, but you gently pushed him back down. You held the open water bottle in front of him and encourage him to drink. He did as you said and you put away the water.

"Wh-where am I?" the man looked at you with concerned eyes. His voice turned out just as handsome as his face.

"You're in a medical center on the world Agamar," you replied with a smile. "You should rest, you were badly injured," you added in a softer tone.

"Agamar..." the man thought carefully. "That's a Separatist planet. You're a Separatist!" The clone narrowed his eyes at you and gripped the edge of his bed.

"Please calm down, sir," you tried to soothe him, but he only seemed to grow more agitated. "I'm just a doctor."

"A doctor in league with the enemy," he spat. "I don't deal with Seppies."

"Sir-" you attempted once more. 

It wasn't the first time a patient had been accusatory and unkind towards you. You were always able to brush it off, but this time it stung. Seeing the man react this way to you made you hurt.

Another doctor came rushing in at the commotion. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Separatist scum!" the patient said to the new doctor. "Where are my brothers? Where's Fives?"

The doctor rummaged through the drawers and approached the clone when he found what he was looking for. 

"Wait!" you tried to stop the doctor, but he already injected the sedative into the patient. 

You let out a sigh as the man lost consciousness again. The doctor left the room with you wondering how you were going to handle the man when he woke up.

***

The man stirred once again and you braced yourself for a verbal assault. Thankfully this time, he already had answers to a few of his immediate questions.

"So you’re a doctor?" he asked.

"Yes," you said carefully. "My name is (y/n) (l/n). I've been taking care of you since you got caught in the explosion."

Guilt trapped the man's eyes as he looked at you. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you," he apologized. "Especially not someone who has been looking after me."

"It's alright," you shrugged it off. "You were under a lot of stress. I don't blame you for reacting the way you did," you replied. "And if it makes you feel better, I consider myself neutral towards the war."

The man looked at you curiously and it made your heart flutter.

"And what's your name?" you asked him.

He hesitated before answering. "Echo," he finally said. "My name's Echo."

You smiled widely at hearing that.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"No," you laughed lightly. "I just never met someone with a name like that before," you said. "I like it."

Echo's cheeks reddened a bit and he cleared his throat. "So when do I get out of here?" he asked you.

"Well, you're on bed rest for another three weeks," you answered. "After that, my superiors are in charge of you."

You remembered hearing that the Separatists had something in mind for the man laying in front of you. Apparently, he was a valuable asset for the war.

Echo frowned at your answer and his mood soured. "So I'm a prisoner now."

You pouted slightly at his words. You felt bad for the clone. He had been gravely injured and torn away from his friends. Maybe talking about them might make him feel better.

"So who's Fives?" you asked him.

Echo chuckled lightly at your question. "He's my brother," he said. "Well, all the clones are my brothers, but Fives... he's my best friend." Echo smiled at the memory of his friend and you found yourself smiling back. 

"I just hope he's okay," Echo added quietly. 

"Let's hope he is," you replied and gently took his hand.

You gave Echo a reassuring look that put him at ease. A soft smile graced his features and he gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

***

It had not been a good day in the medical center for you. Overcome by guilt and grief, you trudged over to Echo's room. You didn't even greet him with a smile and Echo knew something wasn't right. You got to work checking his injuries.

"(Y/n), is something wrong?" Echo looked at you with concern. 

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before," you said quietly and shrugged.

"But (y/n)-" Echo said sitting up and lightly touching your arm. His gesture made you weak and you gave in. Tears poured out and you sank into the chair next to his bed. You covered your face so Echo wouldn't have to see you like this.

"(Y/n) please," he practically begged. "Tell me what's bothering you." Echo reached forward and pulled your hands off your face.

You wiped away your tears and looked at him. "It's impossible to save every patient," you started. "I can handle the truth, but... when it comes to children," your voice broke.

Echo took hold of your arms and guided you towards the bed. You followed his gestures and found yourself sitting next to him. Echo put an arm around you and you leaned into him, tears continuing to flow down your face. Even then, you did your best to be mindful of Echo's own injuries.

"I'm so sorry, (y/n)," Echo said softly. "I can't imagine what it's like for you."

You paused at his statement. "And I can't imagine what it's like for you," you said. "Having to go into war and take lives. Watching your brothers fall down next to you."

Echo sighed and turned your face to look at him. "Then I guess that makes us a broken pair," he gave you a weak smile.

You smiled back lightly and realized you felt at peace. Echo's presence had that effect on you. You lay in the bed next to him, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him. With Echo at your side, nothing could bring you down.

***

"I've got muffins!" you whispered loudly as you walked into Echo's room.

"No way!" he responded in disbelief.

"Yes way," you said and brought out the bag of muffins you hid in your coat. You sat on the edge of his bed and handed him one with a napkin.

Pure joy washed over Echo's face as he saw the pastry and dug in. You smiled at his reaction and could hardly contain the love you felt towards him. Yes, as the days went by, you felt yourself falling harder and harder for the man you had been taking care of. 

"Thank you so much, (y/n)," Echo smiled with his mouth full. "I don't think anyone's ever smuggled food for me before."

"It's no problem," you replied nudging his arm.

Your comlink went off and you had to report to your superiors. You let out a deep sigh. "I have to go."

You stood up to leave, but Echo pulled you down.

"Not without this," he placed a kiss on your cheek and your face reddened.

He smiled widely at you and you bit your lip to contain your glee. You gave him a small wave as you exited the room and made your way towards the meeting room. Inside, you found your boss and some important looking politicians. Probably Separatist leaders. 

"Doctor (l/n)," one of them greeted you.

"Sir," you answered with respect.

"How is our patient, CT-1409 holding up?" the admiral asked.

You flinched at the use of Echo's CT number. "He's recovering well," you answered. "He'll be ready to be discharged in a day or two." Sorrow entered your voice at this realization. You didn't want Echo to leave. 

"Good," the admiral grinned. "We will be taking him in to... help the Confederacy with winning the war."

You gave him a puzzled look. "But he's with the Republic. Why would he help you?"

"We have our ways of convincing people to do what we want," the man grinned evilly.

You didn't like the sound of that at all. You needed to warn Echo.

"If that is all you needed to know from me, I would like to return to my patient," you said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes that is all," he replied. "You may leave."

You stomped out of the room and headed towards Echo with a frown on your face. He looked so happy eating what must've been his third muffin. You decided to wait before giving him the news. Too bad he picked up on your mood.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

You groaned as you thought about what happened in the other room. You might as well tell him now.

"You're going to be transferred to military intelligence to help the Separatists," you answered. "Apparently you have valuable information."

Echo's muffin fell out his hand. "What?"

You nodded in confirmation and Echo looked frantic. 

"I can't go there," he said. "I have to get out of here!"

"I know," you put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I'm not going to let them take you."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well it won't be as easy as smuggling muffins," you put a finger to your lips. "But I can get you out."

Echo grinned as you told him your plan.

You decided to leave at night when the Separatist leaders would be gone and minimal attention would be placed on you. You wheeled Echo out of the hospital and got him to your personal ship. It paid nice to work in a Separatist medical center. When you got Echo to your ship, he slid out of the chair and started going up the ramp. You stayed back.

"Aren't you coming?" Echo gestured to the ship.

"I can't," you managed out. "I have to stay here and make sure they don't go after you."

"But (y/n)," he protested and ran towards you. He put his hand on the side of your face and ran a thumb down your cheek. "I want you to come with me."

"I'll find you one day," you promised. "I'll get off this planet and find you. But if I go with you now and they notice we're both missing along with my ship, the admiral is going to hunt us down. I have to wait for things to cool off."

Your gaze drifted to Echo's lips and he did the same. You crashed your lips onto his and he pulled you in tight, gripping you hard so you don't disappear. You ran a hand through his hair and felt a tear go down your cheek.

"Go," you said pulling back. "Find your brothers. Find Fives."

Echo sighed and leaned his forehead against yours. "You better show up too, alright?"

You giggled in response. "I will," you said with a smile. "Now go."

You pushed him gently onto the ship's ramp and he disappeared inside. Soon he took off and flew towards the stars. With a sigh, you headed back to the medical center. The place where Echo wasn't there.

***

Over a year passed and you were still working at the medical center. As the months passed, it had turned into more of an experimental building where Separatists turned people into cyborgs and created weapons for the war.

"Doctor (l/n)," your comlink went off. "There's a meeting in the conference room. Count Dooku is going to be there, so be on your best behavior."

"Coming, sir," you replied and walked over to the conference room.

The room was full of doctors and Separatist agents. The Count sat at the head of the table and spoke to the medical board on how great of a job we were doing, serving the Confederacy. When the meeting ended, the Count disappeared into a nearby room. You went to get a cup of caf when you heard the mention of a clone in the Count's conversation with someone. You heard murmured words about a great plan, defective clones, and chips. What really hit you was the order to capture a clone. You needed to leave, you decided. You had spent enough time with the Separatists and all you wanted was Echo.

In the following days, you quit your job and talked to some people who could get you to Coruscant. It was all very shady, but you made it work. After a long journey, you made it to the capital of the Republic. You shouldered your small pack of things and approached the guards of the Senate building. This seemed like the best place to start your search.

"Hello, I need to see the ARC trooper, Echo," you stated. "I believe he serves with a General Skywalker."

"We need to see some ID before you can enter this building," one of the guards said.

"Of course," you replied and took out your identification. You realized too late that you weren't exactly welcome on Coruscant.

They looked at your medical badge and went into action. "You're a Separatist!"

"No! I have information about a possible attack!" you screamed trying to reason with them.

The guards put you under arrest and took you into the Senate building. After being placed in a cell, you were questioned by agents and detectives. You kept asking for one thing, to see Echo. Your wish was finally granted and you saw the man you took care of for weeks approach you with open arms.

"Echo!" you said with delight as he crushed you into a hug.

"(Y/n)," he said running a hand through your hair. "What took you so long?" he asked you. "I thought I'd never see you again," Echo buried his face into your neck.

"I had to wait until the excitement of your great escape calmed down," you answered with a laugh. "And, well, I think I've brought back useful information."

"I'm sure it's great information, but I just want to spend time with you right now," Echo smiled and brought his arms around your waist. He leaned in to place his lips on yours. It was a long awaited kiss. You put your arms around him to deepen it. His strong arms kept you in place and you realized how well he had recovered since he was hospitalized. 

"Look at you all strong and healthy," you said pulling back.

"All thanks to you," Echo replied.

You blushed at his words and looked towards the open cell door. "I guess I'm the prisoner this time," you sighed.

"Not anymore," Echo said. "I told them about you. How you took care of me. How you helped me escape," Echo said running a finger under your chin.

Echo led you out of the cell and you retrieved your belongings. Because you claimed to have information about the Separatists, you were temporarily given a room to stay in. You told the generals what you heard in Dooku's transmission. You learned the Separatists had already attempted to capture the clone you heard about, but the Republic got him back. Still, you felt uneasy knowing that there were still more secrets the Separatists had about defective chips of some sort.

You told Echo about your concerns, but he told you to relax. "Don't worry about it, (y/n). Fives is on Kamino with Tup. They'll figure it all out," he reassured you.

"I hope they do," you said unsure. 

You frowned at the idea that you hadn't done your part yet. You felt there was still more to do.

"Hey," Echo tried once more to get your attention. "I brought muffins," he pulled out a bag from behind him.

You broke out into a smile and reached for one. To your surprise, Echo moved his arm out of your reach.

You frowned and crossed your arms playfully. "Give me the muffin, Echo."

"Fine," he replied. "But not without this."

Echo closed the distance and kissed you hard. You melted against his lips and threw your arms around his neck. After all the difficulties you two had faced and all the uncertainty surrounding you, you were just happy to be in Echo's arms. You were happy that you finally found him.


	3. Ahsoka / patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one as a request I got from someone on Wattpad. By the way, all of these one shots were originally posted on Wattpad, but now I'm putting them here too :)

"When are Skywalker and his men going to show up?" you asked your master, gritting your teeth. Blaster fire whizzed past and you deflected the shots as much as you could. Your arm was beginning to wear out. 

"Patience y/n," Obi-Wan said. "They'll be here soon."

You let out a groan. "I'll have time to be patient when I'm dead."

You looked to the side and found a boulder. Sticking your free arm out, you mustered your strength and channeled your energy towards the rock. It levitated in the air and you swung your arm across, making the boulder sweep over a line of battle droids. There was a moment of peace and the blaster fire slowed down allowing you to catch your breath. Then the battle resumed. 

"Well done, y/n," Obi-Wan complemented you as he continued to deflect the shots.

The sound of a rumbling engine took over your senses. A gunship appeared with its open doors revealing the 501st, Skywalker, and the light of your eyes, Ahsoka.

They jumped into action and took out the enemy forces. With the combined effort, the boys in orange and blue were able to finish the wave of battle droids. You shut off your lightsaber and clipped it to your waist. You leaned back against a tree and slid until you sat down. You finally had a second to breathe. Ahsoka sat down next to you looking fresh and ready for another battle. You turned to look at her with tired eyes.

"What took you so long?" you whined in a joking manner. You rested your head on her shoulder and she ran a hand through your hair, chuckling at your attitude.

"You should have more patience, y/n," Ahsoka suggested. 

"That's what Obi-Wan said," you mumbled and closed your eyes, relishing in the moment you had with Ahsoka.

"He is very wise, you should listen to him more often," she replied. "Force knows you would benefit if you did."

"Ugh, now you sound like him," you opened your eyes and raised your head to look at her. You gave Ahsoka a tired smile and she grinned at the state you were in.

"You're cute when you're tired," Ahsoka said putting an arm around you. 

"I'm always cute," you replied snuggling closer.

Ahsoka said something under her breath that you didn't catch.

"What was that?" you asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Come on," she said helping you up. "We should report back before I get lectured."

"Anakin hardly lectures you," you said. "I'm the one who's about to be lectured," you pouted. "We should switch masters, what do you say?"

Ahsoka laughed at your suggestion. "Come on, y/n."

You walked together to report to your masters. The mission was complete and everyone would return to Coruscant. Back on the cruiser, you decided to sit by a window and watch the stars blur together as the ship traveled through lightspeed. 

"Y/n, you should get some rest," Ahsoka said behind you. "You've had a long day."

"Yeah," you said in agreement. "But this is my favorite part about missions," you turned your attention back towards the swirling light. "Seeing this."

You didn't know, but Ahsoka watched you with wonder in her eyes. You sensed that something was on her mind. "Is something bothering you, Ahsoka?" you turned around asking her. 

"I- I just," Ahsoka started but failed to get the words out. She let out a sigh. "I can't help it, y/n."

"Can't help what?" you tilted your head.

"I can't help wanting to kiss you every time I see you," she finally admitted.

A moment of silence passed between the two of you. You had liked Ahsoka for a while, but you had no idea she felt this way about you too.

"Wow," you replied. "And you say that I'M the one who needs to be more patient," you broke into a smile.

"Oh shut up," Ahsoka gently shoved you as a blush fell on her cheeks.

"Gladly," you smirked and put your hands on either side of her face, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. You felt her smile into it and let her pull you in closer.

So much for patience.


	4. Wolffe / I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies to lovers typa thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally requested to me by CommanderWolffe3636wp on Wattpad who is also on here! (Should I stop mentioning Wattpad? Is it like taboo to talk about it on here? Idk lol). I'm still very new to this site so I hope I'm doing everything right. Hope you enjoy!

Being Master Plo's padawan was the greatest and the absolute worst thing that could ever happen to you.  On one hand, Plo was the kindest and most understanding Jedi out there who always saw the best in you.  On the other hand, a war had begun and the 104th clone battalion was placed under your master's command. 

All of this was fine, except for the fact that a clone by the name of Wolffe was the commander of said battalion.

***

The 104th made camp on the world you were currently liberating. An evening glow washed over the men and you all indulged in some downtime.

"Y/n," Plo approached you. "Are you willing to engage in a bit of saber sparring?"

"Yes!" you exclaimed and jumped to your feet. You grabbed your lightsaber and walked with Plo into a clearing.  The two of you practiced your skills in the open, striking and deflecting. It was a blur of light around the two of you.

As you fought, you could sense a pair of eyes on you and it started to take over your mind. A thin layer of sweat formed on your neck and your attacks grew sloppy. You lunged at Plo, but put too much power into it. Your master effortlessly moved out of the way as you stumbled forward and Plo pointed his lightsaber at your back.

"You're losing your focus, little one," Plo said gently. 

You groaned and looked up to see Wolffe watching the lightsaber match with a smile on his lips. _Oh, that bastard._

Getting up and turning around, you faced Plo again. You continued to spar with your master, but you were distracted. You failed to make a single successful blow.  You turned to shout at Wolffe who was still watching. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Wolffe grinned. "No, I'm perfectly happy watching you lose."

Your head heated up with anger. Plo brought his lightsaber down with such force that yours flew out of your hand. You once again looked to see Wolffe snickering among his men.

You glared at him. You stuck out your hand to call your lightsaber back to you. You let your weapon change its direction so it hit the snarky commander in the head on its way to your hand.

Wolffe let out a yelp and rubbed the back of his head. You smirked at his pain and turned your attention back to your master. He looked at you disapprovingly.

"Y/n..." Plo said.

"But master!" you whined and tilted your head in the direction of Wolffe. "He was asking for it."

"That is not how we treat others, especially those who are close to us," Plo told you for the millionth time. "You need to learn to get along with Wolffe."

"Maybe I don't want to," you said under your breath.

Plo heaved a sigh and dismissed you for the night. On your way to your cot, your mind stayed fixed on Wolffe. You pushed past your troops and finally sat down to rest. 

"Did you really have to hit me in the head with that thing?" Wolffe snarled above you.

"You deserved it," you retorted. 

The two of you had a silent face off, neither of you giving in. Your eyes drifted from his gaze to his lips and you felt your body relax as your mind wandered.  You stiffened at the realization of the thoughts entering your head. You thanked the night for hiding your blush. You stood up and wore an aggressive expression. 

"Get out of my way," you said in an assertive tone. "I'm gonna grab something to eat."

You shouldered past the commander and summoned all of your willpower to keep yourself from looking back.

***

You, your master, and the Wolfpack peeked over a ridge to observe a Separatist outpost.

"Y/n, take a squad to the west entrance," Plo said. "Wolffe will take the main entrance with me."

"Are you sure they can handle it, General?" Wolffe asked with a chuckle. "I'm not so sure after watching that training session last night."

You scoffed at his remark. "If the battle droids don't kill you by the end of this skirmish, I will," you threatened.

Wolffe scowled at you and you glared back. There was a heated tension growing between you that you couldn't describe. You resisted the pull you felt towards him until Wolffe spoke.

"Given your current skill level, I doubt you even could."

You lunged at the commander and pinned him to the ground. Wolffe struggled to get up and almost did, but you used the Force to keep him down. You smiled at your victory.

Plo cleared his throat. "Y/n, if you have finished making your point, would you kindly let Wolffe go?"

You looked at the man under you. There was something in his eyes that you just couldn't place. You got up and didn't even offer an arm to help him up. You moved back to Plo's side and tried to hide your reddening cheeks.

The attack on the outpost commenced. You and your squad took out the droids at the west entrance and made your way towards the inside of the building. Plo and the Wolfpack entered from the main entrance and you soon joined together and split into smaller groups to destroy the Separatist force.  You bounded towards the upper levels of the outpost with Wolffe on your heels. You slashed at every droid that came your way while Wolffe shot down the ones that came from behind. 

"Cover me," you said as you approached the door of the control room. 

"Yes, sir," Wolffe responded and shot down droids that came near. You jammed your lightsaber into the door and cut a hole. You motioned for the piece you just cut out to stay in the air and walked slowly into the room, using the door as a shield from incoming blaster fire.  Wolffe turned around and fired at the droids in the control room until you pushed the door forward, slamming it into the remaining ones. All the droids were destroyed.  You shut off your lightsaber and looked at Wolffe. 

"You know, we make a pretty good team when we're not trying to kill each other," you said.

"I agree," he answered quietly. "Do you-

Your comlink went off interrupting the conversation. Plo was calling you both back to the main floor.

"Coming, master," you replied. You gestured for Wolffe to follow. "Come on."

He nodded and followed you in silence.

***

"Everyone listen closely," Plo announced. "The droids will be mounting an attack on the village and we need to intercept successfully."

"I have an idea," you stated.

"Really?" Wolffe asked. "I hope your idea doesn't involve hitting droids in the head with your lightsaber hilt," he teased.

You blushed in embarrassment as you remembered doing that very thing to him two days earlier.

"Shut up, Wolffe," you gave him a shove that only caused him to smile wider.

The time came to defend the village and you led the Wolfpack into action. You assumed a defensive stance, shielding the men from the rapid fire while they shot back at the droids.  A giant crab droid skittered through a line of droids and charged at your men. That was going to be a problem.

You ran after the crab droid and sliced off two of its legs. It turned around to face you and attacked. You dodged its advances and jumped on top of it, bringing your lightsaber down and deep into its core. Wires in the droid sparked and the whirring stopped.  You flipped off the droid and pressed a hand to your chest to catch your breath.

"Y/n, watch out!" Wolffe yelled.

You turned to look at him only for you to be tackled to the ground. A rocket launcher blast fired overhead.  A gasp got stuck in your throat when you realized how close you were to being hit. Above you lay Wolffe whose hands grasped your shoulders.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to have good reflexes!" he screamed in your ear.

"Just because I'm a Jedi, doesn't mean I'm invincible," you replied in a softer tone and offered a smile.

"I wish you were," Wolffe murmured.

Silence washed over you and the realization hit that Wolffe was still on top of you. You could almost see his flustered face behind the helmet. He got off you and offered a hand to help you up.

"Thanks, Wolffe," you said dusting off your clothes.

"Anytime," he replied and picked up his blaster. "Let's finish this," he looked towards the ongoing battle.

The village was saved and the campaign on this world came to a close. The boys enjoyed a well earned celebration back at the camp. You laughed along with the troops and had a great time, but you noticed Wolffe was nowhere to be seen. You were glad that the relationship between you and the commander was mending. It concerned you that Wolffe wasn't around.

You sensed movement in one of the tents and figured Wolffe was inside. You decided to get up and check on him. 

"Wolffe?" you called into the tent and walked inside. 

"What do you want?" a voice replied with playful aggression.

You smiled at the response and looked at his dark silhouette in the corner of the tent. "Come out, Wolffe," you urged him. "Leave the reports and have some fun."

"Alright," he answered. You were surprised by how easily he agreed.  Wolffe stood up and walked over to you. Your breath caught in your throat when you saw he was shirtless. You bit your lip to suppress a squeal.

Wolffe gave you a dangerous smile. "Is something wrong?" he asked stepping closer.

"Of course not," you crossed your arms over your chest to block the sound of your rapidly beating heart. 

"Oh," Wolffe said with mock surprise. "It's just that you're acting a bit jumpy right now," he said in a low voice.

You could not believe the level of confidence Wolffe had just by being shirtless in a dark room with you. He knew it was affecting you. 

"Hey," you said with authority. "I think you're forgetting that I outrank you here," you leaned on your toes.

Wolffe let out a deep chuckle. "I know," he said. "You never fail to remind me," he brushed a strand of hair away from your face. Wolffe's gestures drove you up the walls.

"I hate you so much," you mumbled leaning closer. 

"What're you gonna do about it?" he asked, letting his breath touch your face.

You crashed your lips onto his and ran your fingers through his hair. Wolffe immediately reacted and tightly gripped your waist. He leaned in to deepen the kiss, letting his bare chest brush against you. His touches made you melt in his arms. 

"Y/n," he said breathlessly.

"Shh," you silenced him and reconnected your lips.


	5. Comet / in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Commanderwolffe3636wp !

You giggled quietly as you led Comet out of the clone bar while Wolffe wasn't looking.

"Y/n, if Wolffe finds out we've left-"

"He's going to give you a lecture at worst," you cut him off. "Don't worry about it," you shot him a smile.

Comet's face softened and he returned your smile. He adjusted his grip on your hand and gave you a nod. You took that as sign to take him where you wanted to go.  You finally made it to a rooftop in the upper levels and sat on the floor crossing your legs. Comet copied your movements and sat down beside you.

"I used to come here a lot before I joined the GAR," you said. "The sky is a lot clearer here and the city lights don't dim the stars as much."

Comet looked up and his mouth slightly opened at the view. You grinned at his reaction.  "It's pretty, isn't it?" you asked him.

Comet's eyes landed on yours and he smiled softly. "Yeah."

"Let's lie down!" you exclaimed. You pressed your back against the floor and took in the starry night.

Comet did as you said and lay down with his shoulder brushing against yours. Your face heated up at the contact so you focused on the view above you.  A sliver of light made a streak across the sky. Your heart leapt at the sight.

"It's a shooting star," you gasped and turned to see if Comet saw it.

He smiled widely at your wonder. "You know it's not actually a star, right?"

"Yeah, I know," you shoved Comet playfully earning a laugh from him. "What is it then?"

"They're usually meteors," he mused.

"Not comets?" you asked smiling. 

"No, unfortunately," Comet responded with a laugh.

The evening chill turned cold. A sharp breeze washed over you making you shiver. 

"Do you think it's time we headed back?" Comet asked in a soft voice.

"Sure," you replied.

Comet stood up first and held out a hand to help you up. On the way back to the streets of Coruscant, Comet kept an arm around you to shield you from the cold. A harsh gust blew past and caused a store sign to collapse. You and Comet laughed at the sight and he pulled you even tighter into his side.  As you and Comet headed back to 79's, a family walked past. A little girl sat on her father's shoulders with a smiling woman beside them. Nothing but sweet words passing between them.

"That's adorable, isn't it?" you leaned close to Comet to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah it is," he agreed with a smile.  The longer he looked at them, the more Comet's mood soured. His steps grew heavier and his head lowered. By the time you got back to 79's, he looked so broken he wouldn't even speak. 

"Everything alright, Comet?" you asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Just tired."

You decided to not to press him. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning.

***

It had been days and Comet hardly spoke a word to you. You were starting to think you did something to upset him. Not being able to have fun with your closest friend lowered your spirits. The idea that he was avoiding you tore you apart.

You were in the barracks looking after Sinker's injury. "Try to arm wrestle a little less aggressively, alright?" you suggested.

"I can't make any promises!" Sinker gave you a hearty laugh.

You chuckled at his answer until your eyes landed on Comet walking by. Your heart raced at the sight of him. 

"You should go talk to him," Sinker suggested.

You snapped your head to look at Sinker. "Should I?" you asked. "He's been avoiding me recently," you added glumly.

"I think he's being an idiot," Sinker decided. "Talk to him."

You pressed your lips together feeling unsure. "I'll try," you said.  You left the room and looked for Comet. You saw him walking and followed.

"Comet!" you chased after him. "Comet," you repeated, grabbing a hold of his arm and turning him around.

His head hung low, causing you to frown. You placed your hands on either their side of his helmet and slowly pulled it off. He looked crushed.

"Comet, why don't you talk to me anymore?" you begged an answer out of him. "I've missed you," you searched his eyes for a clue, but he gave you nothing.

"Comet, please," you said your voice growing weaker. "I want us to be friends again."

"But that's not what I want," Comet said quietly.

Your heart broke at those words. "You don't want to be friends with me anymore?" you asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"That's the problem," Comet said. "You've done everything right. And I want us to be so much more than friends."

Your heart pace quickened. If Comet meant what you thought he did, then the rest shouldn't have to be so hard.  You tilted his chin, bringing his gaze from the floor to your eyes. "I also want us to be more than friends," you offered him a smile.

Comet's heavy expression didn't change and he gently moved his chin out of your touch. He avoided your eyes. "That can't happen," he mumbled.

"Why not?" you asked with your lips beginning to tremble. His words chipped a piece of your heart every time he spoke.

"I can't give you what you deserve," Comet answered.

"What?" you said in disbelief. "But Comet, I want to be with you."

"Y/n, I'm a clone," he said sharply. "I can't take you to dinner. I can't take you on trips. I can't buy you nice things," Comet rambled and his voice wavered. His eyes turned glassy as he looked at you more deeply than ever before.

"Comet," you said firmly and took his face in your hands. "I don't need any of those things," you rubbed your thumb against his cheek as he covered your hand with his. "I only need you."

Comet pulled your face to his, pressing his lips gently against yours. You let your hands travel behind his neck while his arms found your waist, holding you close. His kiss sent a feeling of warmth through you, telling you that this was where you were meant to be, wrapped up in his arms.  When you pulled away, the widest grin you had ever seen rested on Comet's lips. 

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked leaning his forehead against yours.

"Yes," you answered. "And nothing will ever change that."

"Good," Comet said pulling you in for a hug. "I just wish I could give you everything."

"You are everything," you mumbled contentedly into his chest.

"One day I'll give you the galaxy."


	6. Fives / pickpocket

There was only one thing in the galaxy that you knew was true. People only do things for money. And money is all people cared about.

You spent your days scrounging the streets of Coruscant looking for something to snatch. Elite civilians in the upper levels were your primary target. They usually had the best stuff. This was how you survived. But for something that kept you alive, you were always on the brink of danger.

Night fell on the crowded, glimmering city and you were stalking a couple of men headed for a bar. _Nice watch_ , you thought and grinned at how it would be in your pocket soon. 

It was a move you'd done a million times, but something unexpected happened this time.  While you were in the process of removing the unsuspecting man's watch, a handsome face walked past, grabbing your attention. Your hand slipped and your victim realized what was happening.

"Thieving scum!" he yelled and grabbed a hold of your wrist.  Your eyes widened in shock and fear coursed through your body. This wasn't supposed to happen. You struggled to remove yourself from the man's iron grip as he dragged you into a dark alley followed by his grinning friend.  Now under the cover of darkness, the man threw you down, causing your chin to scrape the floor. You let out a groan and tried to stand up only to feel a hand close tightly around your throat. You were forced to face your attacker and wheezed as you tried to claw yourself out of the man's clutch.

"You're going to pay for your what you did," the man grinned darkly at you. His cold eyes bore into yours and you feared for what was coming. 

A fist collided with the man's temple sending you both tumbling to the floor. Your hands flew to your neck and you were relieved that you were still breathing. 

In front of you, a man in clone armor beat the hell out of the men who had led you into the alley. They soon fled the scene leaving you with the clone.  He immediately turned to check on you and delicately held your forearms, helping you off the ground. It was the same guy who distracted you earlier.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking worried.

You stayed silent and watched him cautiously. He was a clone, not one of the police, but that was enough to make you wary. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured you picking up on your discomfort. "I promise."

You looked into his deep brown eyes and all you could see was genuine concern, but that was impossible. 

"What do you want?" you eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing," he answered. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

You gave him a look saying you didn't believe a word he said. "Cut the crap, man. No one does anything for free."

"Maybe this person does," the man shot you a smile and took a step back. 

You refused to smile back or even thank him. The clone walked away and left you wondering the whole night that maybe you were wrong about the world.

***

You were ecstatic to find out you still had that guy's watch from last night. You passed by the same place you had stolen the watch from and met the clone trooper. Your heart pounded at the memory of that night. Finally, you arrived at the pawn shop and got a nice sum of credits for your troubles. Pocketing the money, you walked out of the store with a grin in your face.

"So that's why those guys were after you last night," a voice caught your attention.

You whipped your head around to see the clone. You couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "Yeah," you responded. "What's it to you? Are you gonna arrest me or something?" you muttered sarcastically.

He just laughed at your response causing your stomach to flip. You loved his smile, but you hated how easy it was for him to catch you off guard.

"The name's Fives," he introduced himself. He waited for you to state your name, but you never did.

"So Fives," you said. "Why were you following me?"

Your question startled him, causing a bit of red to dust his cheeks. He started stammering.  "I, uh," he rubbed the back of neck. "I saw you walk by 79's and I wanted to talk to you again."

"Well, we just talked," you said with a shrug.  You turned around and started walking nowhere in particular.

"Hey," Fives said running to catch up to you. "I'm not going to turn you in or anything."

"Am I supposed to thank you for that?" you asked keeping your eyes fixed ahead of you.

"Well, no," Fives said. "I just want to get to know you," he said honestly.

You stopped dead in your tracks and turned to give him an accusatory look. There was seriously something wrong with this guy if he thought it was a good idea to get to know you. 

"What makes you think I'll let you?" you shoved a hand in your pocket and leaned on one leg. 

"I don't know, you don't seem to like me at all," Fives admitted. "If I'm being honest, I'm surprised you haven't robbed me yet."

You smiled at his words. He was starting to catch on. 

"Don't worry, Fives," you said. "I don't steal from clones," you started walking again and Fives followed next to you.

"So you've got a soft spot for us, eh?" he asked grinning.

"Um, not exactly," you corrected him. "No offense man, but you guys don't really have any valuables."

Fives pouted at your statement, but you weren't wrong. Clones didn't get paid. 

"Well, you do have a point," he agreed.

As you walked with Fives in the city, you found yourself enjoying his company. He loved to talk and his constant smile filled you with a warmth you hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Fives said cautiously.

"Shoot."

"Why do you steal?" he asked with a serious expression. "I mean, was this really your only option?"

Your eyebrows drew together at his question. Fives was treading on something personal, but you couldn't blame him for wondering. Even then, you couldn't help feeling a bit of resentment towards him. Fives was a soldier. He probably listened to rules and followed orders. What did he know about your troubles?

"Look, when I was a kid, the world turned its back on me, so I learned my lesson and turned my back on the world," you simply stated.

"What happened?" Fives asked curiously.  His distressed appearance tugged at your heartstrings. You gave in to his glistening eyes. You pulled on the ends of your sleeves and stared at the ground.

"I was little when I started off on my own," you began. "I spent days waiting for someone to help me, but no one came. And I was so hungry," your voice weakened as you relived your lonely days. "I grabbed something from a fruit stand, and you know what happened? I was scolded and chased. I never meant to do anything wrong, but those people stole a piece of my soul that day. Now I take something of theirs."

You looked up to see a heartbroken expression on Fives' face.  "That's awful," he said in a low voice. "I had no idea-"

"I didn't ask for your pity," you cut him off and offered a doleful smile. "I'm just glad that you listened."

Fives looked at you silently for a few moments. "Of course," he smiled back at you.

A pinging sound came from his wrist. Fives answered the transmission and then looked at you.

"I have to go," he said glumly.

Your heart fell at his words. You had been lonely for so long, but now you had met someone who made you feel the opposite.

"Can I see you again?" Fives asked.

You pretended to think about it for a moment before answering. "Sure," you said with a smile.

He grinned back widely. "Meet me outside 79's tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," you affirmed. 

"Great!" Fives said. "I'll see you then."

He gave you a smile and turned around to leave until your voice stopped him.

"My name is y/n," you called after him. 

Fives turned his head to look at you. "It was wonderful to get to know you y/n," he replied before heading back on his way.

The way your name sounded on his lips caused you to blush. For the first time in a while, something other than money made you smile. It was something beautiful. 

***

"You know you actually have to grab the item in order to steal it," you told Fives who smiled nervously.

You met Fives outside the bar like you promised the day before. He asked you to show him a pickpocket trick because he wanted to give it a shot. You happily obliged.

"Let's try it again," you said and hung the pair of sunglasses on your shirt. You took a deep breath before getting into the act of an oblivious victim.  You walked in a line and looked around at the buildings towering around you. Fives approached you and bumped into your shoulder, hastily snatching the shades from your shirt. He muttered a "sorry" before continuing on his way.

"That was really bad," you broke out of character and turned around to look at Fives, crossing your arms.

Fives groaned and walked up to you. "I just don't feel right going for something that's hanging on your chest," he said looking into your eyes.

You smiled at his politeness. Fives really was one of a kind. 

"You can't be shy if you want to pickpocket somebody," you explained to him.

"Yeah, I know," Fives said looking flustered. "I'll leave the criminal masterminding to you."

You laughed at his words and sat down against a wall. Fives sat beside you and breathed a contented sigh. 

"So," he said. "What's the most daring pickpocket move out there?"

"Oh I know," you responded with a smile. You remembered hearing about a strategy that the bravest attempt. "You get yourself in a crowded place, like a train loading area," you gestured with your hand to paint the picture. "Then you yell that there's a pickpocket in the area. Immediately, people will be slapping their pockets, pinpointing the exact location of where their valuables are," you laughed at how easily people got fooled.

Fives smiled at your description. "Have you done this?"

"Oh no," you shook your head. "I'm not crazy enough to do that," you chuckled to yourself.

A peaceful silence washed over the two of you, leaving a smile on your face. You noticed Fives' body brushing against yours and your heart pace quickened. 

"Fives?" you asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he responded, looking at you in a way that made your stomach flip.

"Thanks for helping me out that day," you wrung your hands together. "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what those guys would have done to me."  You stared at your hands to avoid Fives' gaze. Being thankful to someone wasn't something you were used to and it felt strange, but you knew you needed to tell Fives what he did meant a lot to you.

"Y/n," Fives said softly and raised your chin to look at him. "I'd beat up a hundred guys to make sure you're safe. I never want to see you get hurt."

You smiled widely and blushed hard. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah," he said in a hushed voice. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

You nodded and let Fives lean in close. His lips met yours in a slow and gentle kiss. You melted against his touch and pressed yourself against him. Fives' arms made their away around you, not allowing any room for escape. Not that you wanted to. His kisses grew hungrier and you were responding, placing soft touches along his chest.  You both pulled back breathing hard, smiling widely at each other. 

"You know how you said you never stole anything from me," Fives said.

"Yeah," you replied.

"You're wrong," Fives said, running his fingers down your cheek. "You stole my heart."

"Well I'm not giving it back," you smiled at him. "Because you stole mine too."


	7. Cody / I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based off the song We Belong by Def Leppard. Hope you guys like it!

_ Sometimes I feel I don't belong here _

_ Sometimes I just don't feel _

_ I feel so uninvited _

_ A wound that never heals _

Being stuck in the med bay of the Jedi temple is not where you imagined you'd be while the war was coming to a close. Your master, Cody, and the rest of the 212th were being shipped out to Utapau tomorrow. 

"How're you feeling, y/n?" Cody placed a kiss on your forehead.

"I'd feel better if I was going with you guys to get Grievous," you groaned lightly.

"Maybe it's for the best," he smiled at you. "Like General Kenobi says, the Force works in mysterious ways."

"Cody, please," you rolled your eyes and laughed. "I don't need you lecturing me about the Force too."

Cody shared your smile and sat in the bed next to you. He put an arm around you, pulling you in close and letting his fingers trail down your arm.  "Do you really think the war is going to be over after this?" Cody asked you. "Will we get that life we always talked about?"

You leaned your head against his chest, letting the warmth of his body cover you.  "If it really does end, then yes," you replied. "I want to leave all of this behind."

"Even the Jedi?" he asked.

You angled your head upwards to look Cody in the eyes. "Yes, even the Jedi," you affirmed. "I don't feel like I belong here anymore," you added softly. "I belong with you."

_ I will hold back the tide _

_ Push the oceans aside _

_ Save the day _

_ But I can't be stronger _

  
  


"Then I'll make sure we get rid of that droid general," Cody said resting his head on top of yours. "I'll do everything I can to make sure the day finally comes that we can be happy together."

You sighed into his chest. "I just wish I could be there with you," you mumbled. "There at the end of everything."

"So do I," Cody agreed. "I'm stronger when I'm with you."

_ You're all that I am _

_ You're all that I see _

_ The keys to the kingdom are waiting for me _

_ So don't hold me back _

_ And don't hold me down _

_ Just hold me and don't let go _

  
  


You had already seen off Master Kenobi and wished him good luck. You were leaving the hangar, but your gaze fell back to Cody who was preparing with his men for Utapau. You looked at your bandaged leg. It seemed well enough for you to go into battle.  You stalked quietly back into the hangar and approached the ship Cody and the boys were boarding. Limping swiftly, you tried staying out of Cody's line of sight. He was coming around to inspect the ship. _Oh, come on_.

You shuffled faster, but you knew he heard something. Out of the corner of the ship, you were met with Cody's surprised face.

"Y/n, what're you doing here?" Cody asked you. 

"I... just wanted to say goodbye to the boys again," you made up. "Just wanted to wish them luck."

Cody chuckled at your excuses. "You could've done that without sneaking around," he said putting a hand on the side of your head. "Y/n, you're not well enough to fight, you need to stay here and heal."

You scoffed at his remark. "I'm perfectly fine," you countered. 

You moved out of Cody's reach and stepped towards the ship. Your injured leg gave out and you stumbled forward. A pair of arms caught you and pulled you upright. Cody turned you around so you were facing him.

"Perfectly fine, eh?" he teased. 

"But Cody, I need to be there with you," you said with a pout.

"Y/n," he said his face growing serious. "You're everything to me," Cody ran his fingers down the side of your face. "But Grievous is still out there and you're in no condition to fight. Please, let me take care of this and I'll come back to you. I promise."

"I know," you gave in, but tears threatened to fall. The Force was growing dark and you could sense it. The darkness was growing more powerful and it terrified you. The last thing you wanted was for you and Cody to be separated. "Cody?" 

"Yes, cyar'ika?" his expression turned soft as he noticed how distressed you were. 

"Hold me and don't let go."

  
  


_ You're all that I am _

_ You're all that I do _

_ The end of the rainbow is waiting for you _

_ So tell me I'm right, _

_ 'Cause this can't be wrong _

_ Not if we belong _

  
  


Cody held you in a tight embrace and you hung on to him as if it was for the last time.

"Hey," Cody said gently and pulled back a bit. He lifted your chin so you could look at him. "Our future is waiting for us after this. Like you said, when the war is over, no one can stop us from being together," Cody smiled widely at you.

You weren't feeling as optimistic. You sensed something was stirring.

"Tell me I'm right," you said and laced your fingers with his. "Because this can't be wrong," you both looked at your joined hands and smiled.

"I love you, y/n," Cody said looking at you deeply.

"I love you too, Cody," you smiled at him before pressing your lips against his. It was a desperate kiss. You were terrified of losing Cody. You're attachment to him was severe. Maybe that's why you were so ready to leave the Jedi. 

Cody wrapped you up tight in his arms, determined not to let you slip away. With heavy sighs, you both pulled back.

"Come back safe, okay?" you offered a smile. 

"I will," Cody gave you another kiss. "I promise."


	8. Cody / I promise 2

Only one person ended up coming back from Utatpau.

The temple was in flames and you were trying to pull yourself together. You got a hold of a fallen clone's armor and walked silently through the bodies that now lined the halls of the once glorious temple. Clones on the floor had lightsaber slashes and the bodies of Jedi were riddled with blaster holes. This wasn't supposed to happen.

You received a transmission from your master warning all Jedi to stay away from the temple. He must've found a way here. You walked cautiously passed the clones who paid you no attention due to your disguise. You arrived at the communications tower and found your master looking distraught. Upon seeing you, he and Master Yoda pulled out their lightsabers.

You ripped off your helmet and ran towards your master, crushing him in a hug. "Obi-Wan," you cried into his chest. "What happened?"

He put away his lightsaber and let out a shaky sigh, carefully placing his arms around you. "Something terrible."

"Master," you looked up at him tearfully. "Where's Cody?"

He looked at you with deep sorrow. "Y/n..."

"No," you fell to your knees knowing what Obi-Wan was going to say. "Obi-Wan, he promised! He promised he would come back," you held your head in your hands. "He promised..."

_ Whatever happened to forgiveness _

_ Are the words too hard to say  _

_ What happened to the answers _

_ They disappeared along the way _

It had been a year since Cody was re-designated to serve the Empire. The day the order was declared haunted him everyday. What if his cyar'ika had been there? It killed him to even think of that.

What would he say if he ever saw you again? If you were even alive, still. "Sorry" wouldn't cut it. The truth is, no words could ever make up the pain he believe he caused. The horrific act he committed against his general plagued his mind. He remembered calling off the search. The boys didn't even want an explanation for why, they knew as well as Cody did the reason he called it off. The Emperor wasn't too happy about it, but at least Cody did one last thing he was proud of.

_ I hide behind the madness _

_ Still looking for the clues _

_ And there's nothing left to chance _

_ When there's nothing left to lose _

Even through his immense regret, an occasional surge of hatred would wash over Cody. It felt foreign. It erupted every time the Jedi were mentioned. 

The report Rex made on Fives resurfaced in Cody's memories. Was he too dismissive of it back then? Maybe he was too scared of going behind the Republic's back. 

Cody looked at his surroundings. Stormtroopers bathed in white armor. The base seemed to be painted in gray scale. There was no liveliness here. No generals he would happily fight beside. No love he could call his own.

_ And the voice in my head _

_ Screams the words I believe _

_ And the light in the dark _

_ Is the air that I breathe _

In the darkness of the Imperial base, you were the light in his dreams. Cody's head was screaming. He didn't belong here anymore. He didn't belong to the Empire. He belonged with you. To truly detach himself from the emperor, he'd have to get rid of his chip. Something he's been holding off for a long time. Something he should've done a long time ago.

_ I will hold back the tide _

_ Push the oceans aside _

_ Save the day _

_ But I can't be stronger _

The sighting of a Jedi on Tatooine confirmed Cody's feelings. You were alive. He told the Imperial worker that it was no Jedi, but a sympathizer stirring up trouble. The worker tried to question the commander, but Cody's stern gaze put him back in his place. The recording was removed.

Cody did the things he told himself he'd do. The chip was gone, as well as an unfortunate medical droid. He got a hold of a ship and took off. Cody had a promise to keep.

_ You're all that I am _

_ You're all that I do _

_ The end of the rainbow is waiting for you _

_ So tell me I'm right _

_ Cause this can't be wrong _

You kept your hood pulled over your face. You didn't need anymore attention on you after the stunt your master pulled last week. Obi-Wan got in a fight with somebody at a fruit stand and... well, it turned some eyes. You'd think the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order would humble your master, but noooo. Nothing could tame his dramatic ass.

As you looked for a place to grab a drink, a familiar shape caught your attention. You drew your eyes to the back of the figure's head and you knew it was a clone. No one could tell you it wasn't. 

Curious, you made your way closer to him without being seen. He spoke to someone in a soft voice. Definitely the voice of a clone. He seemed to be looking for someone. The store keeper said he couldn't help him and the clone turned around glumly. His eyes landed on yours and his face was full of shock. The scar on the side of his face was unmistakable.

"Y/n," he breathed. 

He pushed past the people milling around and took you into his arms, holding you so wouldn't disappear. Tears spilled out of your eyes as you crushed him back. 

"Cody," you cried into his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm so sorry," Cody pulled back slightly. He removed a hand to wipe away the tears that raced down your cheeks. He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. You closed your eyes in bliss, relishing in the moment you waited so long for. "I thought you were dead," his voice broke as he looked into your eyes.

"Oh Cody," you said. "I can’t be killed that easily."

"You're just as dramatic as the General," he laughed and pulled you in for a kiss. You melted against him, allowing yourself to feel nothing but the happiness in this moment. His lips tasted salty from the tears that were flowing. 

You pulled back and smiled. "Come on," you laced your hand in his and led him towards your speeder. "Let's go see him."

"Him?" Cody looked at you in surprise. "Is he still alive?"

"He's as alive and sassy as ever," you frowned jokingly. "He'll be happy to see you."

Your words put Cody at ease. You got on your speeder with Cody's arms wrapped around you.

"I'm glad you came back," you said softly.

"Of course I did," Cody said in your ear. "I had a promise to keep."


	9. Wolffe / pranks

You went to go visit the clone barracks after a long day of training. The boys were always happy to see you come by. It made them feel good that a Jedi commander would come to see how they were doing.  You made for the lounge area and found Comet barging through the room at the speed of light carrying a pile of blacks. He had the widest grin on his face. Sinker and Boost were on Comet's heels, tripping over themselves and laughing.  Their excitement caught you off guard and the boys weren't looking where they were going.

"Comet!" you warned before he crashed into you.

"Sorry, Commander," Comet smiled and picked up the blacks that had fallen to the floor.

"It's okay," you said. "So, what're you guys up to?" you stood up and rubbed the back of your head.

"Pranking Wolffe," Boost said calmly.

"WHAT?" you screamed at the three of them.

They glanced around nervously, waiting for what was coming next.

"And you didn't invite me?" you added loudly. Honestly, how dare they.

"But you were training with Master Plo!" Comet defended himself. "I thought you'd be too tired and didn't want to be bothered."

"Comet," you said putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "I'm never too tired to prank Wolffe."

The Wolfpack smiled at you and you began to wonder.

"What's the prank anyways?" you asked them.

Sinker gave you a twisted grin. "Wolffe got in the shower, but he forgot to bring his blacks... and a towel," Sinker threw his head back and laughed.

"You guys are geniuses," you smiled and looked at the blacks and towel stacked on Comet's arm.

"COMET, SINKER, BOOST," a voice boomed down the hallway.

"Uh oh, here he comes," Comet said before dashing out of the room. 

Sinker and Boost pushed past you roughly, leaving you trying to catch your balance. You finally looked up to see Wolffe approaching you with a bedsheet wrapped around his waist. His body glistened and water dripped from his hair. Comet did good snatching Wolffe's towel. However, he looked furious.

"Uhh, I gotta run," you said turning around. 

Wolffe swiftly wrapped a damp arm around your waist, pulling your back against his chest. "Where do you think you're going, cyar'ika?"

***

You looked through your scopes with Comet, Sinker, and Boost at your sides. You were all perched on a roof over-looking the Wolfpack's barracks. You all waited in anticipation for Wolffe to step outside.

"Can I look through the scopes now?" Comet whispered next to you.

"No," you replied. 

"We don't even need them," Sinker said in a high voice. "I can clearly see the barracks from here."

"Yeah well, y/n wants to see Wolffe up close," Boost replied with a giggle.

You gave him a playful look telling him to shut up. 

"I thought Wolffe and y/n were already up close and personal last night," Sinker added with a smile.

You turned to look at him with wide eyes, stunned by his audacity. "Sinker!" you dropped your scopes and tackled him to the ground.

"Guys stop!" Comet shoved you off Sinker. "We don't want to get caught and ruin the prank."

"Fine," you said returning to your position on the edge of the roof. "Too bad we didn't use Sinker's pie for the prank," you let out a laugh.

"Wait, whose pie did we use?" Boost asked.

You, Comet, and Sinker looked at him apologetically. 

"No! I was saving that pumpkin pie!" Boost complained. 

"Too bad, so sad," Comet chuckled at his brother's despair.

"Boost, I'll get you a new pie," you promised. "But right now we need to prank Wolffe."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Look! He's coming out!" Comet said looking through your scopes and pointed at the barrack's door. 

The door opened and the small contraption you all set up went into action. Boost's pie flung forward and smacked Wolffe in the face.  The four of you yelled and howled in delight at the prank's success. You all got off the roof to go down and meet him.

"Ha! We got you good, Wolffe!" Comet exclaimed walking up to him.

Wolffe shook his head at all of us, but you could see he wore a wide smile. 

"How does the pie taste, Wolffe?" you teased him.

"Why don't you find out?" he asked.

Wolffe hooked a finger through your belt and pulled you towards him by the waist, attaching his pumpkin flavored lips onto yours. The boys whistled and shouted at the sight. 

You both pulled back to look at each other in the eyes. 

"I love you, y/n," Wolffe smiled at you.

"I love you too, Wolffe," you said running a hand down his face.

Boost groaned next to you. "I better be getting a new pie after this."


	10. Obi-Wan / laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't EXACTLY an obi wan x reader. It's really just wholesome chilling with the clone wars crew, but obi wan is the focus. Hope you enjoy!

An attack was coming and you were sent to help out your friends, Obi-Wan and Anakin on this mission. Rex and Cody discussed battle strategies that you could use to counter the Separatists. The only problem was, Anakin and Ahsoka were not able to take anything seriously.

"We could round up the men over here and..." Rex explained while looking at a holo-map, but Anakin and Ahsoka giggled quietly on the side.

You smiled lightly at the pair and admired how they were able to stay upbeat during dark times. Cody, on the other hand, watched them with clear judgement in his eyes. He looked towards Obi-Wan to see if he would say anything about it, but the Jedi Master was engrossed with the map and listened to Rex intently. 

Obi-Wan was so focused, he started doing his classic beard stroke, letting his fingers brush through it as he stood lost in thought.

Anakin and Ahsoka couldn't handle it. Anakin silently nudged your shoulder and nodded his head in Obi-Wan's direction, gesturing towards his master's hands.

You chuckled at the sight and started stroking your own imaginary beard. Ahsoka saw what you were doing and choked on a laugh. She and Anakin stroked their own beards and faked a look of deep thought.

After finishing describing his plan, Rex's eyes flickered towards you, Anakin, and Ahsoka who were sharing looks of mock enlightenment. Rex smiled at the sight. He knew you were all copying Obi-Wan.

Cody resumed the battle strategy talk after Rex and got focused, not taking any notice of the mischief taking place. What he did next had you three howling with laughter. Cody, staring at the holo screen in deep thought, started stroking his fake beard.

You held you stomach as the laughs rolled out of you. Ahsoka fell to floor on her back. She completely lost it after seeing the hilarious sight. Anakin slapped the table and laughed loudly.

Obi-Wan looked up at the three of you in confusion, unable to make sense of your behavior. His eyes met Cody's and they shared a deep sigh. Rex shook his head and smiled, his shoulders shaking from the suppressed laughter.

After the mission briefing, you wiped your tears and left the room. 

"What was that all about?" Obi-Wan asked as he followed you outside.

"Hm," you hummed in response. You couldn't help bringing a hand to your chin, tugging on an imaginary beard. "I truly wonder what circumstance could have brought about such an unruly reaction out of those over-grown children."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and broke into a smile. He finally understood what had you all cracking up.

"I don't understand what you find so amusing about me touching my beard," Obi-Wan mused. "But whatever makes you all happy is fine by me."

"Oh, but Cody seemed ready to blow a hole through the roof," you giggled, remembering the commander's exasperated expression.

"Yes, he likes to stay focused when it comes to mission briefings," Obi-Wan said. "Cody's men often doze off and ask him to repeat the plan. It drives him up the walls."

"He takes after you a lot, you know," you said smiling. "He's picked up your beard stroking habit, your drama, and your flirtatious tendencies."

Obi-Wan grinned at the last statement. "Well, I can't deny that, my darling," he replied taking a step towards you. "But he still has a lot to learn."

"Maybe you could learn me something, too," you put your hand in his and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked as you led him out of the temple. 

"I don't know yet," you replied, thinking about all the places to visit on the city-planet. "Let's see what happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one shot of a mission briefing not being taken seriously, lol. Obi-Wan and Cody really have to deal with a bunch of dorks, don't they?   
> Have a great day everyone! <33


	11. Kix / blanket

Your fighter crashed, but luckily, you were near the 501st's position. General Skywalker sent you his location so you could link up. 

"You good, y/n?" Hawk asked through the comms.

His fighter flew overhead, trailing through the smoky remains of your downed ship.

"I could be better," you replied, watching one of the damaged wings spark and snap in half. You winced at the sight, glad to have made it out of the crash alive. "Go back to the cruiser, Hawk," you told him. "I'll battle out the rest on the ground."

"Alright," he responded. "See you there."

You heaved a sigh and trudged towards the location you were sent. The mission you and the other pilots were given had gone horribly wrong. It left you feeling as if the world had come crashing down on you. You held your arms and continued onward.

A cluster of troops came into view and you felt at ease, but only by a little. You made your way to the General and recounted your story. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, y/n," Anakin said. "You're welcome to accompany us with our mission. The boys haven't seen you in a while," he smiled.

"Well, somebody's got to keep an eye in the sky," you replied with a light laugh. 

"And we're grateful for that," Anakin nodded at you in dismissal.

You bowed your head in response before falling in with the men. They all greeted you, happy to see you return from the skies, but you fought a frown. It wasn't under the best circumstances that you were reunited with the ground forces of the 501st. 

You shoved your hands in your pockets and stared at the ground, letting your head hang low. A blanket was draped over you, providing you comfort. You looked up to see Kix who smiled kindly at you. He matched your pace and walked next to you.

"Is everything all right, y/n?" he asked gently, taking notice of your fragile posture.

"Yeah," you murmured. "Just tired, I guess."

"Any injuries from the crash? Or do I need to check," Kix smiled.

"No need to, Kix," you returned his smile. "I came away fine."

Warmth filled you as you looked into his deep eyes. Kix was always looking out for everyone and you admired that. 

You turned your attention to the blanket resting on your shoulders. "What's the blanket for?" you asked. "It's not freezing out here," you laughed.

"They're not just for keeping you warm," Kix explained. "They help you feel safe and secure, especially if you're in shock."

"I'm not in shock," you scoffed. "But I might be a little cold," you mumbled and drew your arms in.

Kix chuckled lightly at your response. "People in shock are usually cold," he said. "And you just crashed your fighter. I think that's enough reason for needing a blanket."

"Are you sure you're not wasting your medical supplies on me?" you asked.

"I'm not," Kix smiled. "This is what they're for."

He put an arm around you and rubbed your shoulder. You leaned into Kix's side and let his warmth wash over you. 

"Feel better?" he asked turning his head towards you.

"Yeah," you hummed softly. "Better because of you."

The 501st hiked towards the final outpost that needed to be taken. Then you could all go home. But not everyone would be going home, you thought as darkness entered your mind. Guilt trapped every step you took. It didn't even allow you to crack a smile.

General Skywalker decided to take a break and let the men rest. You found a log and sat down, keeping to yourself. Much to the other's disappointment, you avoided making eye contact with anyone. 

"Y/n," Kix said sitting beside you. "You haven't said a word since we stopped to rest. Is something wrong?" he looked over you with concern. 

You got lost in his eyes. They were so kind and gentle, but yours were riddled with death. Of course, Kix had seen his fair share of it among his fallen brothers, but at least none of it was his fault. 

"I don't want to talk about it," you answered. There was no point in hiding from Kix. He could pick up lies like it was nobody's business. "I just need to be alone," you added weakly and held your arms.

"No, y/n," Kix said. "You shouldn't be alone. You can talk to me," he removed one of your hands and took it in his, rubbing his thumb over your fingers. "I want to help you."

You shook your head. "You won't want to help me anymore if I tell you," your voice broke. "You'll hate me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kix scolded lightly. "The only reason I'd hate you is if you said you were seeing another medic," he nudged your arm.

You broke into a laugh. "Well, actually-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Kix cut you off. "I'm your only medic."

"Yeah, you are," you said giggling.

"Then will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly, his eyes pleading you for an answer.

You breathed a shaky sigh. "The pilots and I received a distress call from another legion to take out an enemy force," you started. "But the damn Seppies compromised our systems," you choked out, tears forming in your eyes. "We got the wrong coordinates and bombed our own men."

Sobs wracked your body as the memories flooded back. Tears flowed freely down your cheeks and all you felt was guilt. 

"Oh, cyar'ika," Kix whispered. He gathered you in his arms and pulled you against his chest. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I killed those men," you cried harder and buried yourself further into Kix. "They were asking for help and we ki-"

"Shh," Kix hushed you. He gently pulled you away from his chest and looked you in the eyes as he wiped the tears off your face. "It's not fair this happened to you, y/n. And I'm not going to tell you to forget about them and move on, because I know that's impossible," Kix said with his own guilt ridden eyes. "But please know that it wasn't your fault."

You nodded silently at his words. You knew he was right, but it still hurt so much. It was your hands that had done the damage, nothing would ever change that.

You let out a shaky breath and blinked away the last of your tears. At your side, Kix reached into his pack and pulled out a blanket again. 

"Do you need this?" he asked with a soft smile.

The corners of your lips turned upwards and you nodded in response. Kix placed the blanket over you and let his arm rest across your shoulders for comfort, but you needed more of him. You took one end of the blanket and put it over Kix's shoulder. He smiled at your gesture and moved his arm to pull you in by the waist, allowing you to snuggle in closer.

"Thank you, Kix," you mumbled against his chest. 

He ran a hand through your hair and you closed your eyes. His touch made you feel secure.

"Of course, y/n," Kix's hand moved to caress your cheek and your heart fluttered.

"Kix!" Jesse called as he walked up to the two of you. "Why aren't you this gentle when you're treating the rest of us?" he asked jokingly.

Kix turned to look at you in a way that you just couldn't figure out. "Because y/n isn't annoying like the rest of you," he smiled at you.

Jesse scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Jesse?" you asked and remembered something Kix called you earlier. "What does cyar'ika mean?"

Jesse smirked and looked between the two of you. Kix glared back at him and his grip on you tightened.

"Oh, Kix," Jesse said slowly. "You have it bad," he smiled and walked away.

You knit your eyebrows in confusion and angled your head to look at Kix. "What's he talking about?"

"It's nothing," he sighed deeply. "Jesse is just being himself," Kix added with a chuckle.

You decided to brush off the comment and enjoy the warmth radiating off of Kix. The gentle stroke of his hand had you drifting off.

***

You woke to the sounds of men groaning and putting on their armor. Cracking open your eyes, you sat up and found the blanket from last night roll off your shoulders. You grinned at the memory, but your smile fell when you realized Kix was nowhere in sight.

You wandered the make shift camp and helped out where you were needed. You found Jesse packing grenades and decided to go help him. Kix finally appeared and a smile graced your lips.

"Here, I brought you some rations," Kix gave you a handful of the stuff. 

"Thanks, Kix!" you said and unwrapped them.

Jesse whispered something to Kix and gave him a hard a slap on the bottom. You giggled at them and Jesse walked away with a satisfied grin on his face. Kix just shook his head and returned his attention to you.

"Jesse was right about something last night," you said. 

"Oh yeah?" Kix asked raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"You treat me different from everyone else," you said. "Why is that?"

Kix put on a serious expression and stepped closer to you. Your breath got caught in your throat and your heart pace quickened. His eyes drifted to your lips.

"Because you're special to me, cyar'ika," Kix said in a low voice. 

He said that word again. Kix drew even closer and you didn't step back.

"I don't know what that means," you said softly.

Kix chuckled lightly and returned his gaze to your eyes. "I think you do."

You smiled as he connected your lips with his. You threw your arms around his neck to deepen this kiss and Kix wasted no time in responding. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled your body against his. Kix's fingers started trailing up and down your back, leading you to press yourself even closer to him. You could feel him smirking against your lips. 

A piece of fabric interrupted the kiss. Kix ripped the blanket off from over your heads and you saw Jesse standing there with a look of mock disappointment.

"Get a room, you two," Jesse said before walking off with a smile, falling in with the boys who were getting ready to leave.

You let out a laugh and Kix pulled you in for a quick kiss. "Come on, cyar'ika."


End file.
